


【漢康】仲夏之樂

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】仲夏系列 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※放蕩不羈年輕漢X大學新生康，雙人類年操※前面有兩篇〈仲夏之禮〉跟〈仲夏之馥〉放在同個系列裡了，可以先看一下喔(*ˇωˇ*人)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: 【漢康】仲夏系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【漢康】仲夏之樂

一個平常的晚上，康納和他的安德森叔叔很突然地聊起關於高中畢業舞會的話題。

康納雖說是回到故鄉讀大學，但家裡離學校還是有段距離，因此他經過一番爭取，搬到了學校旁的出租型套房。

很「恰好」地，警局離這裡並不遠。漢克偶爾在下班後連衣服都不換就來找康納，因為他知道康納非常喜歡自己這身制服，如果穿著警服和他做，這小子還會特別地興奮。

夏日的尾巴尚未過去，他們也還在熱戀中，通常漢克一來見了面就是做愛，然後在清理過後一起躺在康納的床上，看看電視，聊聊天。

電影台現在正在播的懷舊系列正好是漢克年輕時紅過一陣子的青春歌舞劇，某方面來說，康納對大眾娛樂的品味愛好稍微有點老派……剛好能和大了他將近二十歲的安德森警官接上線。

劇情演到主角群正在為畢業舞會煩惱，漢克猛然想到了什麼，他問康納：「你的畢業舞會是和誰一起去的？」

同時，他摟在少年的肩上的手指朝他頸子裡搔了幾下，康納癢得往他堅實的膀臂裡鑽：「別鬧，漢克！」

「回答我的問題？」

「我沒有邀舞伴。」康納趕緊招供：「在會場稍微待了一下就回宿舍了，沒什麼有趣的。」

「為什麼？這可是青春的紀念狂歡！音樂、舞池、禮服……」漢克瞪大了眼睛，用一種恨鐵不成鋼的口吻說：「我告訴你，我當年可是一出手就邀到了校花，風光無比……結束後還和朋友們去續攤開派對，順帶一提，那晚過後我就不是處男了呢！」

「……」

「你吃醋了？」漢克樂了：「是吧？」

康納譴責地看了他壞心的警察叔叔一眼，收回視線：「才沒有。」

「就真的沒感想？吃個醋我看看？」漢克繼續逗他。

康納有點無奈地說：「我還能有什麼感想？那時候我都尚未出生。」

被狠狠提醒了年齡差的漢克突然覺得自己有點禽獸，但是他很快就把這稀薄的罪惡感拋諸腦後，原因無他，那就是半縮在他懷裡的男孩子實在太迷人了，輕淺的溫暖呼吸一下下拍在他胸口，令正值壯年的男人又開始有點蠢蠢欲動。

「康納，你真的沒和人跳舞？」

「沒有。」

「哎，那多可惜呀，青春歲月的鮮豔回憶呢。」漢克用另一隻手撈來手機，播放一首節奏緩慢的爵士樂：「起來，我們跳跳。」

康納一臉不情願，他抵抗著漢克的力道：「不要……」

最後漢克還是沒能把康納整個人從床上拉起來，只好折衷，他半抱著康納靠在床頭，一面掐他緊實的小屁股一面摟著他輕輕隨著節奏搖擺。

「漢克。」

「嗯？」

「舞會通常辦在五月對吧？」康納說。

「是啊，怎麼了？」

「那麼我也沒和你差很多。」男孩湊過來親他的耳骨：「……就是破處的年紀。你看，你是五月，而我是八月……」

漢克突然就亢奮了起來，他一把將明示自己該做什麼的小色鬼壓回床上，又有興致要再來幾回了。

康納甚至不用看，他反手就準確摸到了床頭櫃的把手將那抽屜拉開，漢克一伸手從裡面的盒子抓了幾個保險套和潤滑液出來，然後康納再推上抽屜，這一切完成在五秒內，熟練順暢得行雲流水。

「嗯……」他們也不管電視了，互相撫摸著激烈地親吻起來，在漢克喘著粗氣慢慢進入他的時候，康納哼哼著叫他：「安德森叔叔……」

漢克愛死康納這麼叫自己了，特別是他在床上挨操的時候。

「乖男孩，你裡面好熱……以後都只能給叔叔操，好不好？」

「本來就……只有你。」康納呻吟著說：「我不要去參加什麼舞會，也是因為我在……想你。」

漢克愣了一秒，而康納接著用染上鼻音的嗓子說：「而你卻和我炫耀！」

「果然還是吃醋了？」漢克咧嘴笑，他搖動精實的腰在康納體內有技巧地頂弄：「是我的錯，以後不拿這個逗你了……猜猜叔叔會怎麼補償你？」

「叔叔操我……嗯用力操我……」

漢克簡直被他撩撥得血脈賁張，動作忍不住加快：「小色鬼……這還用你說嗎？」

等他們終於做了個過癮，電影早就播完了。

康納像隻剛被餵飽的貓懶洋洋地躺在漢克臂彎裡，他說：「我的青春在送蛋糕給你的那天晚上也經歷了一場難以忘懷的『狂歡』，幹嘛要去計較畢業舞會有沒有玩呢？」

漢克想想，的確很有道理。

「話說……安德森叔叔，你的青春是不是沒有什麼別的特殊回憶，才對舞會這麼執著？」

高大英俊的安德森警員立刻強烈反駁：「胡說！我年輕的時候過得可精彩了──」

「不准講，」康納微笑著封了一下男人的嘴唇：「我會吃醋，這可是你說的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇仲夏系列的後續要給羅蘭~  
> 歐美的畢業舞會文化真的很有趣😂真的很青春⋯⋯前提是你不是個邊緣人ry  
> 以前說過我對於寫年輕漢克跟少年小色康一直有微妙的感覺，到現在也還是，這次寫這個設定的後續依舊是十分害羞......再見我走了！！<( ^ω^)/


End file.
